Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image providing apparatus, a control method thereof, and an image providing system, and more particularly, to an image providing apparatus which performs encoding according specification of a display apparatus, a control method thereof, and an image providing system.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of display apparatuses are used. A television (TV), which is one example of the display apparatuses, may display not only broadcast contents transmitted from broadcasting stations, but also images inputted from various source devices.
A related-art source device may encode an image signal independently regardless of the performance of a display apparatus, and may transmit the image signal to the display apparatus. This is because the source device should perform encoding according to a unique frame rate that an image signal has in order to transmit an image of best image quality. Therefore, the display apparatus has to perform frame rate conversion (RFC) processing to adjust a frame rate to the frame rate of a panel of the display apparatus in order to display the image signal inputted from the source device. The same is applied to other image quality processing such as resolution conversion processing, in addition to frame rate conversion processing.
Therefore, as such an image quality processing process should be performed, there is a problem that the time required to display the image signal on a display panel after the image signal is inputted increases.